


Dandelion

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: A Hold On Me [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'respect women' is jesse's middle name, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Reaper76, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, respect your supports too yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: After a harrowing injury sustained during a Blackwatch mission, you're back in Overwatch healing up cocky soldiers in Paris. Jesse comes back to see you and things take a turn during your date night.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> I am BACK and I am THIRSTY
> 
> Retribution's got me feeling all kinds of things and here's one of them
> 
> Some notes:  
> \- Dandelion is reader's code name  
> \- the universe alteration tag is present bc I might have ignored some stuff in canon (like uhhh the tension between jack and gabe during that blackwatchy era)  
> \- motel room fun can be found in [I Believe In Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801299)  
> \- title inspired by the Rolling Stones song of the same name
> 
> ENJOY YOUR RIDE FOLKS

There is no written requirement for patients to show gratitude after being treated by the healers of Overwatch. Highly encouraged, because that’s just good manners, but not required. Incoming newbie heroes who want to support and heal those who risk their lives on the front say that making them feel better is the only form of gratitude they really need.

They’re usually the ones who don’t make the cut.

A part of you misses those days, being a fresh-faced ball of knowledge ready to work under the likes of Angela Ziegler and Moira O’Deorain. Now, after working your way up and becoming a respectable healer, you’re not sure how to feel about the job. 

After a nasty infiltration in Volskaya, it was Commander Reyes’s orders for you to go back to Overwatch temporarily and help out Dr. Ziegler in Paris. There’s been some word going around about a deal between Talon and an unknown party, but at the moment, you’re really only fixing bruises and scratches here and there from training, brushing off the backhanded comments any soldier tries to throw at you when they demand to be healed.

You miss Blackwatch and the close-knit team. You miss the rush of going after the bad guys head-on. You miss Jesse.

“Hey! Dumb-delion! Are you even paying attention?”

Snapping out of your daze, you look up at the patient’s virtual chart next to the bed and find that he’s already made his full recovery. “It’s Dandelion,” you correct casually as you tap the screen, then remove the healing bands from both his wrists, “and I apologize. You’re free to go.”

“About time.” He stands and brushes off his shoulders. “Thought Overwatch was supposed to be for elite people who make no room for mistakes.”

You squeeze the bands and decide that he’s not worth the trouble. Though, you follow the urge to reply just before Angela walks through the door of the infirmary, “It’s also supposed to be for people who respect their supports.”

The recruit looks ready to try and threaten you with something stupid, but Angela catches his eye and salutes her before leaving you without a single thank you. You roll your eyes and start clearing the bed.

“Are you alright, darling?” Angela asks warmly.

She’s always been a nice beacon of understanding and kindness, and it’s best that you save the complaints for another time. You nod as you toss the sheets away and tap a few buttons on a screen to file away the patient’s chart. “Same ol’ stuff, Dr. Ziegler. I take it we’re done for the day?”

“Mhm. And I have a surprise for you.”

Typical Angela. Always the light in the room and always trying to make you feel better after a tough day in the field or on the base. Smiling, you finish cleaning up and walk out with her. An immediate turn to your left has you frozen in your tracks.

“I found this cowboy roaming the base while you were with your last patient. I think he’s looking for you.”

Angela seems proud of her introduction for Jesse, who’s dressed down and cleaned up from whatever cover Reyes put him through in Hanamura. After Angela waves to the two of you and struts off with her heels clacking on the tile, you can’t help but jump and throw your arms around Jesse, then smack a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey, darlin’,” he says in your ear, “it’s only been a month. You miss me  _ that _ much?”

“Of course I did,” you say once he lets you back down and kisses you properly. “Are you saying you didn’t miss me while you were away?”

“Now, hold on there. I  _ definitely _ missed you while I had to be around Dr. O’Deorain giving me the stink eye every time I needed to get patched up.”

You laugh and give him another kiss. And another. It’s good to see him alive.

 

In celebration of Jesse’s return, you change into the cutest dress you own and he and you head out to some cramped Parisian bar with a million posters on the wall and a band playing a bad cover of an American song. While you spot a few cadets causing a ruckus at a booth in one corner, you don’t pay much attention to them when Jesse deals out an entire detailed story on Blackwatch’s mission in Hanamura.

“Genji knew that town like the back of his hand,” he says after downing the last of his beer and flagging the bartender for another. “If it weren’t for him, all four of us would’ve turned into barbecue.”

You roll the empty cocktail glass in your hand and smile. Having worked with all of them, you figured Genji would have been the one to carry that mission. Even Reyes can’t keep up with his speed and strikes. “And I’m glad you’re not barbecue,” you reply as you scoot a little closer to him. The bar is already packed and you don’t mind clinging to your boyfriend. “Bet you’d taste good, though.”

He makes a face and chuckles. “Ew.”

More laughs and stories are exchanged, though yours are definitely not as exciting. Jesse knows how hard you work and what it takes to be on the supporting end of a squad. Thankfully, he and the boys of Blackwatch know their manners and you’ve never had a problem with any of them. He could hear you rant all day about the hotshots who think they don’t need healers. Nearly a year of dating and you don’t know how he hasn’t gotten tired of you yet. There’s always been something left unsaid between you two, as well. Not that those three words need to be blatantly said for you to understand that he cares about you more than anything.

You’re just about ready to follow up to his story about wrangling some former gang members in Arizona when someone behind Jesse grabs his shoulder and says his full name like he’s some kind of celebrity. Overwatch is, technically, a very notable organization with higher-ups’ faces plastered all over the media, but that’s not to say Jesse isn’t special at all.

“Jesse McCree, right? Holy shit, you’re a member of—”

“Easy there, partner,” Jesse says as he very subtly shrugs off the hand, “can’t have  _ every _ secret out in the open.”

Looking up after grabbing your second drink, your stomach drops to find that the fanboy in question is the cadet you took care of before closing up the infirmary. Great. It’s not a huge killer to your night, but you can do away without the too-loud laughter and the chummy body language. It’s not until the bartender slides a beer towards Jesse and he looks in your direction that the fanboy notices you again.

“Oh, hey, you healed me earlier,” he says, obviously not as excited to see you.

You take another sip and your cocktail tastes a lot more bitter than it should be. “Yup. That was me.”

He sours, then taps Jesse on the shoulder a few times as if he’s such a good buddy of his. “Hey, hey, Jess, you know this girl? Dumb-delion?”

“It’s Dandelion,” you interject, “and yeah. He knows me.”

“I wasn’t asking you.”

“‘Scuse me,” Jesse interrupts, “last time I checked, that’s no way to treat a lady.”

The cadet exchanges a look between the two of you and it clicks. “Seriously? What’d you do, heal his dick with your mouth? That’s how you got into Overwatch, huh?”

Jesse immediately rises from the stool, taking his beer with him. Before you know it, the damage is already done and the bar is in complete disarray. A loud thud to the ground follows a smash and broken glass flying in every direction, then some punches and a string of every curse Jesse knows (which is all of them). The patrons go nuts and the bartenders start yelling. Your head spins and you wish you could ask for another drink.

Everything that happens after the fight is a blur. You, Jesse, and all the Overwatch cadets get thrown out of the bar. It doesn’t help that the two of you try to avoid the cadets and instead run into Reyes and Morrison trying to have a quiet dinner across the street. Dragged back to the base, both commanders scold everyone involved. The lot of you stand in a row, taking every sharp word and punishment despite you having done nothing at all but be a witness to the incident. You can appreciate Jesse coming to your defense, but neither Reyes nor Morrison wanted to hear it. Not now, at least. Still hurts, though.

After all is said and done, Reyes orders you to heal Jesse. The cadet who faced Jesse’s wrath will be sent to another part of the base for healing, the only good decision made tonight. Without saying another word, you walk Jesse to the infirmary and point to a bed while you get your supplies ready. There’s some glass to remove from his cuts and a larger cut to deal with on the palm of his hand, but nothing he can cry about. You remain quiet as you pick away the little shards with tweezers, all the while the bands on his wrists do the work and restore some blood vessels on his arm and hand and relieve any pain he may have endured. It doesn’t look like much, compared to the cadet. 

Jesse’s free, uninjured hand comes up to graze your cheek. “You okay?”

Your first reaction is to force a smile and a short laugh, then shake your head. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Jesse.”

“You know the old man is gonna convince Morrison to kick the guy out. There’s no room for that kinda bullshit here.”  
“It’s not that,” you sigh, looking up from his hand and tossing the last piece of glass and the tweezers to the side. “I mean, that’s part of it. But the whole...not being appreciated thing. I’m just a healer.”

“Aw, baby.” He brings you in for a kiss, all the while his arm continues to rid itself of the cuts. “You know everything you do here is important.”

“I know, but, is wrong to ask for more thanks?” It feels silly asking him, of all people. Jesse and the rest of the people who risk their lives on the front line always get the statues and the front covers of magazines. Every single person who’s been rescued or saved sends all of their thanks to them. People like you? Angela? Moira? Left in the dust.

Jesse ponders your question then shakes his head. “It’s common courtesy to thank those who help others. You and all the other folks who work here are no exception.”

“Mm. But it’s my  _ job _ to help others. To help you.”

“Doesn’t mean people can’t thank you properly. You mean so much to everyone here.”

You can help but smile when his thumb brushes under your eye. “Doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”

“Hmph. If any other dumbass tries to come here and pick on my Dandelion, I’ll do more than smash a beer glass over their head.”

“You’ll break their face and call their mom a pig?”

Jesse turns away briefly with a smile, a touch of pink dusting his cheeks. You’ve seen the man take down an entire army with a gun, but it’s cute to see his embarrassment for going that crazy over you. “For real, baby. If no one in this goddamn place can thank you, then I will. I’ll do it over and over and until you get sick of me.”

Something turns in your chest and you know the feeling that’s coming. You’ve felt it time and again, lost it time and again, and now here it is, back with a force that pulls your heart to a new place it hasn’t been before. You impulsively but kiss him again, hands pressed against his chest and coming in as close as you can. If there’s one person you can count on, one person you can always turn to at night and talk to until dawn, one person to protect you while you’ve got a gun pointed to your head, it’s him. He wraps his arms around you, kissing back with just as much intensity.

“Hey,” he murmurs, tucking the hair behind your ear when he pulls back far enough to look into your eyes, “you know I love you, right?”

That’s all you needed to hear. Burning bright red, you attempt to suppress your urge to cry and try that smile again, this time all-natural and very, very real. Nodding, you slide your hands around his neck and answer, “I love you, too.”

“Good. Come here.”

Jesse brings you into another kiss, one of his hands dropping to your hip and bringing you closer. He gets cheeky, tucking himself under the fabric to grab your ass. As much as you love his huge hands on you, you squeal and take an abrupt, tiny step back.

“Jesse!” You drop your voice to a whisper as you look around quickly, “We’re in the  _ infirmary _ .”

“So?” He gives your ass a squeeze and you automatically let out a tiny moan. “I’ve been waiting to rip this dress off since you put it on. I can’t wait any longer.”

If you’re being completely honest with yourself, you’ve been wanting that to happen, too. Violence may not have been the answer tonight, but it sure as hell was the key to get you hot. Still, it’s not exactly his smartest suggestion. “What if someone sees?”

Jesse shrugs. “I’m already in trouble. What’s the old man gonna do, punish me some more?”

“Heh. He’d punish me, too.”

“Over my dead body.” He smacks your ass and you moan again, this time with no restraint. “Come on, baby. I know you wanna ride me.”

“I—mm—” it’s hard to think when Jesse knows exactly how to make you melt in the palm of his hand. In the end, he wins you over. Both your commanders have likely gone back to dinner or to bed, and everyone else is supposed to be back in their quarters. The infirmary is locked from the outside and its windows are tinted to maintain privacy. Nobody will ever know the two of you are in here.

Your thinking leaves you not noticing the fact that Jesse’s already worming his hands up and under your dress, along with him singing your code name, “Dan~de~li~on~”

“Fuck, Jesse,” you sigh, helping him toss your dress off so you can stand before him in kitten heels and underwear. Your lips seek out his, and he satisfies you for only a second before his lips travel everywhere else. Your neck, your shoulder, your collarbone all get quality treatment from his lips and a hint of his teeth. Your hands drop to his shirt, pulling at the partially-torn fabric that stinks of beer and cigar smoke. “I’m not the only one going to strip down for you here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you missed all of this.” He chuckles, putting his hat to the side before pulling his shirt off and adjusting so that he lies back at a comfortable angle in bed. It’s not very roomy, but you won’t need all the space if you’re getting on top of him.

You do so before you get more clothes off, running your fingers through the expanse of his arms and abs. Beneath the hair and the old Deadlock tattoo are series of scars and scratches, all too deep or old to have healed completely. Thankfully, his wounds from tonight’s scuffle are superficial and likely long gone by now. His hands are all over you, too, but you freeze when he traces your scar that runs diagonally down your back.

The memories flood back to you—the omnic security activation, the narrow escape, the knife dragging down your skin. If it weren’t for Genji’s teardown of the bot, you wouldn’t be able to feel Jesse palming over your bare thigh with his other hand. Your breath catches and you grip his forearms, staring down at him with uncertainty.

“Still look as beautiful as the day I met you,” he says quietly.

The overwhelming amount of love you have for him has reached a boiling point and your lip quivers when you blink rapidly, avoiding teardrops falling on his chest. He shushes you with all the gentleness in the world and brings you forward to close the distance and give you a kiss. “I mean it, lil’ Dandelion.”

For some reason, you crack a smile. It’s likely due to the fact that he’s always been genuine with you, despite all of his antics in Blackwatch. Your doubts haven’t gone away, but he’s very much able to cast them aside with his sweet words. Jesse throws around your code name from time to time, though he and you both know that you prefer other names for each other. With some more confidence restored in you, you answer just as quietly, “Call me that other flower.”

“Hm?” He raises an eyebrow, then as if he was struck with a revelation thanks to unhooking your bra, he interjects, “Oh, that’s right...you’re my sweet pea, aren’t you?”

You blush as you slip your bra off and drop it to the pile of clothes next to the bed. “Mhm. You called me that the first time we slept together.”

“I remember that night.” More kisses follow, along with a slow massage of your breasts while you grind against his cock strained in his jeans. “We had to pay extra so the motel could get that wall fixed.”

You giggle as you reach down to try and undo the gaudy belt buckle around his jeans. No matter how much you complain about it, Jesse never wants to let this ugly thing go. “And the mattress,” you add.

“I didn’t even know we broke it until we left the place.”

“Me neither.”

Jesse brushes his thumbs over your nipples and your fingers falter trying to unzip his pants. You moan his name, arching into his touch and growing wetter with every pull and kiss to your breasts. One hand eventually drops to slip into your panties, two fingers expertly rubbing your clit.

“You like that, sweet pea?” he asks you while you hang onto his shoulders and press your forehead to his. “Bet you like it better with my cock in you.”

He easily slides one finger inside you and your nails dig into his skin, mouth dropped open while he moves it in and out to work you up. Your skin only grows hotter when he adds another finger, keeping his thumb off your clit so he knows to work you right to the edge, but not allowing you to topple over it.

“Oh my god, Jesse, please—”

“Mm, I know,” he says, followed by your real name that slips off his tongue like silk, “but I like teasing you. Look how wet you are.”

His fingers curl to your g-spot and your thighs turn inward. You’re soaked and more than ready to take his cock, but trying to voice that plea fails when all you can do is moan your approval of his ministrations. There’s some power in you, however, to let go of his shoulder and finish your partial undressing of him, freeing his rock hard cock and stroking tightly. He responds with a groan and a nip to your lower lip.

“You’re not the only one—” you’re paused by another moan, “who can tease.”

You brush over the head of his cock and he nudges upwards, meaning that the two of you better get fucking now or this will last all night. He takes his fingers out and sucks them clean, eyes burning with desire to make you moan his name again and again. Staring at how engrossed he is in the taste of you, you reach for his hat resting at the side table and smirk when it fits perfectly around your head. His mouth falls open and you can absolutely hear a growl beneath that laughter when he tucks your panties off to the side of your pussy.

“Now you’re just asking for me to carry you back to your room,” he says. “And to convince Reyes to give you a few days off.”

“Hmm.” You nudge his forehead with the brim of his hat before adjusting accordingly to give him a kiss. Jesse wastes no time to grab you by the hips and sink you down on his cock as you challenge him, “Make it a week.”

You take that silence to adjust to the fullness, a beyond amazing sensation that takes your body to another plane of existence. Jesse pulls you quickly from that place and right back to reality, reigning in your attention when lifts you up from his cock and slams right back into you. “You’ve got a storm comin’ for you, sweet pea. Hold on for the ride.”

And you do. Pressing your hands to his chest and dragging your nails over hair and skin, you bounce on his cock, taking your time at first but truly starting to ride him once you can’t handle it and you’re in desperate need to come. Unfazed by any more consequences that may arise from this, you let go and moan, letting your emotions consume you as Jesse starts to put in some more force and pound up into your pussy with deep, hard thrusts. The hat flies off your head when you throw your head back and Jesse is unwilling to lie back in this position.

It takes some awkward maneuvering, but Jesse manages to lift you clear off his cock and toss you into the bed, your feet towards the pillows and him on his knees towering over you. He plunges back inside you, gripping your hips tightly enough so that you’ll see those marks in the morning. With your thighs resting on his, you grip the sheets of the bed and cry out, tightening around him and expressing how close you are to coming with short, near-incoherent phrases.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Come for me. Let this entire base know who you belong to.”

All it takes for you to do that is him letting go of your hip to rub your clit in tight circles. You seize up and wrap your legs around him. Coming without abandon, you pull the sheets from the bed and shake uncontrollably, jerking your hips up towards him as he moves faster and harder until he’s coming inside you, too. He snarls through his orgasm, leaning forward and kissing you hard once you calm down. You weave your fingers through his hair, pulling him as close to you as possible until you both quiet down and you hear nothing but your heavy breaths...and something beeping.

Jesse turns around very briefly to find that he’s been done with his recovery for a while. You can see his spikes in heart rate while you both had your fun, and all you can do is laugh when he speaks, “Looks like I’m all healed up, sweet pea. You did a good job.”

“Oh my god.” You smack his shoulder then drop all of your limbs as he pulls out and laughs with you. Chest heaving and muscles sore, you have no idea if you can clean up all of this before heading back to your room.

Luckily, Jesse’s already got a head start, cleaning himself up with a spare towel next to a used one with some blood and glass. He takes care of you, too, patting down some of the excess and making sure he isn’t too rough, since each touch feels amplified by a thousand. “Better?”

“Mhm.” You rise up very slowly and reach to take the bands off, then tap the screen next to the bed so the beeping stops. His heart and respiration rates have been recorded this whole time, which is a little unsettling if someone views this file and takes a look at the ridiculously high numbers, but that’s something you can handle in the morning.  _ If  _ you can even walk to the infirmary tomorrow.

It takes some time to clear everything from the area, tossing soiled sheets and getting dressed and making sure the bed is spotless and disinfected before the two of you leave. With your legs wobbly and unable to take three steps without feeling the soreness, Jesse does indeed hoist you up bridal style, keeping you close to his chest while you hang onto your shoes and don his hat during the trip to your room.

As he carries you up the stairs, you ask him, “Do you think Reyes will reprimand you some more if you stayed with me tonight?”

Jesse shrugs. “I’m a grown man. I can sleep wherever I want. What’s he gonna do, throw me in prison for being in love with you?”

You’re going to have to get used to him saying that. Grinning, you lean up to kiss his cheek, then down to his jaw and neck. “Fuck, that’s nice to hear.”

“I can say that over and over again, too.” 

He smiles when he sets you down and you unlock your door. You pull him inside, knowing full well that you won’t be able to sleep alone tonight. After all that’s been said, you want to wake up tomorrow morning next to the man who’s appreciated you the most since you joined Overwatch.

You stand on your toes to hold him by the cheeks and kiss him, your heart so full it could burst. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweet pea,” he says back. “Now, I think...we should get you out of those clothes again.”

Your eyes widen. “Jess, I can barely walk.”

He points in the direction of the bathroom. “I meant for a shower.”

“Oh.” You laugh again, holding your arms up to be carried and cleaned up more thoroughly before the night ends.

You’ll still be searching for that gratitude among patients, still looking for the good in people and hoping you’ll run into more of them as you continue on with this job. But for tonight, and for all the other nights you get to be alone with Jesse, you can get all the gratitude you want from him. And that will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and an "I love you" are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
